


til our souls catch us up

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stars, wings and softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Now she knows he was responsible for hanging them, fixed on the strings of divinity, and a thought burns in her mind and spills from her lips before she can stop to dwell on it. “Could you do it again?”





	til our souls catch us up

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Susan Enan's "Bring On The Wonder"
> 
> blessed thanks to [NotOneLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine) for taking a look at this before it got posted.

Wind skitters over the sand, tossing errant locks of her hair as she lies on her stomach and grins at the man stretched out to her right. The sky is streaked through with dusk as the sun sets over the horizon of the Pacific Ocean. She has always loved the beach, both its wild freedom and careful serenity. Chloe feels warm, no doubt because of the line of heat beside her and the wine they had finished off not a half hour earlier. 

“Detective,” he says, mid sentence and completely enraptured, “tell me I’m right.”

She laughs and pushes up on her elbows to kiss his chin, to nose at his jaw, before she kisses his lips. He has grown soft beside her, but he was always soft with her, his edges worn into something that feels like home. “Maybe,” she replies coyly, shifting now to tuck herself against him. The world has shrunk around them, settling in on this blanket, this man, and the heavens that stretch like a dark canvas above them, waiting for a master to bring them to life.

Now she knows he was responsible for hanging them, fixed on the strings of divinity, and a thought burns in her mind and spills from her lips before she can stop to dwell on it. “Could you do it again?” 

His fingers are a brand against her body, trailing down her spine before tracing a star at the small of her back. Warmth spreads through her and she waits, patient. Silence washes over them, but it is a comfortable consideration, a promise of more, later.

_ Static crackles through his fingertips, arcing between them and shooting up his arm. He feels it burning in his veins and the sensation brings a smile to his lips. The heavens sprawl out in front of him, behind him, surrounding him with their darkness. But then the first pinprick blooms in the sky, streaks of light unfurling from its core, connecting and bursting until the matrix of stars greets him. It takes ages, it takes seconds, but he has named them and placed them with the blueprint of the constellations, nothing more than a ghost to be discovered later. _

“Could you do it again?” she asks, and he comes back to her.

His response begins with a rumble like a distant earthquake that builds until it is just them on this plane. As the sun fades completely, a soft glow begins with the smell of the earth after a thunderstorm and blossoms into the sharp-sweet scent of incense. His wings burn; they ache to be free, to spread out in the sky and he lets them unfurl with a sigh.

He hears her quiet gasp as the glow coalesces, flickers, and is joined by the host that had come before, millennia ago. _ I wouldn’t still be the Lightbringer if it weren’t for you, _ he thinks as he skates his fingertips up the curve of her body, buries them in her soft hair. “I suppose I could,” he replies, his words catching in the nighttime breeze and following the sound of the waves. _ And I’d do it again and again if you asked me to. _


End file.
